El Viajante
by Magua
Summary: Él estaba maldito. Destinado a vivir y morir solo. A una existencia de la que él fuera el único integrante. Pero entonces ella entró en su vida con tanta brusquedad que olvidarla le fue imposible. AU. ZeLink. Three-shot. Pasen y lean, no creo que les disguste.


He aquí el comienzo de mi nueva historia xD

Lo sé, tengo dos pendientes, pero iré subiendo un cap de cada una y así no hay quejas XD

De todas formas, esta es una especie de three-shot (no sé si eso existe XD), la cuestión es que será un fic que solo tendrá tres capítulos (puede que al final sean dos o sean cuatro, pero tres es la idea principal) sin contar la introducción ^^

Este es el prefacio de la historia, que publico aquí y ahora. Es muuuuy breve, más viene a ser pura descripción, así que os veo abajo xP

**Este fic va dedicado a Shimmy Tsu y a Zelinktotal99, porque me han enseñado que es posible encontrar a personas maravillosas en Internet.**

**El Viajante.**

_**Preludio: Los Malditos.**_

Ellos eran los malditos. Los marginados, los indeseados, los insultados. Eran considerados peores incluso que los leprosos. La sociedad los discriminaba y ridiculizaba empleando las más diversas y enrevesadas formas que a una persona se le podían ocurrir. Incluso las diosas, veneradas por su misericordia y benevolencia absoluta, los odiaban.

Ellos eran considerados lo peor de la sociedad, tanto hyliana como humana. Híbridos de dos razas tan parecidas pero a la vez distanciadas, no encajaban en ninguna de ambas sociedades. Parecían hylians, con cuerpos espigados y armoniosos, bellos rostros y, en definitiva, con las características de aquellos nacidos bajo la bendición de las diosas, pero sus orejas eran redondeadas, indudablemente humanas. Y aquello los arrancaba del paraíso de ser una entidad pura.

Habían nacido fruto de una relación de amor prohibida, y por ello pesaba sobre esos desafortunados el yugo de una maldición incontrolable que nadie podía comprender. Estaban malditos, las propias diosas se habían asegurado de sellar con pulso de médico y mano de hierro el indeseable destino que les aguardaba.

Estaban condenados a vagar por el tiempo; nunca podrían contar con más de un año de vida en un mismo siglo. Desde el mismo día en el que cumplían los dieciocho, aquellos malditos se desintegraban de la época que los había visto nacer y reaparecían cien años después en un lugar aleatoriamente seleccionado.

Aunque conocidos por el nombre de Malditos por la sociedad, ellos se definían como Viajantes. No tenían que llamarse Malditos a ellos mismos para saber que el infortunio había anidado en ellos desde que habitaban el vientre de sus madres.

Y así, año tras año, justo el día de sus decimoctavos cumpleaños, desaparecían de aquella época en la que se encontraban y aparecían de la nada en otra, mientras que en el siglo anterior cualquier huella de su existencia era borrada. Desaparecían de la memoria de los que habían conocido, los objetos que no portasen el día de su primer viaje se desmaterializaban por mucho que el Viajante quisiera aferrarse a ellos, como si nunca antes hubieran existido.

Estaban destinados a vivir en la soledad, o a disfrutar de su maldición obteniendo toda clase de placeres posibles a sabiendas de que en un año su existencia se habría borrado de aquel siglo. Ni siquiera tenían la capacidad de concebir, pues eran estériles.

Aunque lo peor era sin duda que ellos no olvidaban. Para el resto del mundo era como si no existiesen, pero de la mente de los Viajantes no desaparecían las personas ni la vida que habían tenido en el siglo anterior. Esa era una cruel maldición, por mucho que quisieran negarlo los que la padecían.

Era una maldición que los consumía por dentro hasta no dejar de ellos más que un cascaron vacío de angustia y sufrimiento.

Y esta es la historia de uno de ellos.

_**Continuará…**_

Es corto, como advertí. Simplemente describo el tipo de persona que será mi protagonista de la historia.

Como bien sabéis, será un ZeLink con ambientación UA. No será empalagoso porque no es mi estilo XD pero sí tendrá romance… y drama. También habrá toques de humor, será algo completito xP

Un saludo, mis queridos lectores, cuidaos y dejad review si queréis ;)

Atte, Magua.


End file.
